Automated banking machines are used for a variety of purposes. A common type of automated banking machine is an automated teller machine (ATM). Automated teller machines may be used to carry out various types of transactions. Such transactions may include dispensing cash, receiving deposits, cashing checks, account balance inquiries, dispensing tickets, dispensing stamps and other functions. Other types of automated banking machines are used by service providers for purposes such as counting and validating currency, processing checks, verifying the validity of documents, paying for services, receiving tickets or vouchers or other functions. For purposes of this disclosure, an automated banking machine or ATM shall be construed to include any device that carries out transactions including transfers of value.
Automated banking machines generally operate reliably and require limited maintenance and upkeep. However, periodically there may be a need to improve such machines. Such improvements may include available hardware and/or software upgrades that add functionality. Alternatively such upgrades may include information regarding hardware or software features that have deficiencies. It may be advisable for a user to address such deficiencies to reduce the risk of machine malfunctions and downtime, or in some cases to reduce the risk that the machine will be subject to an attack by criminals.
Many entities who operate automated banking machines have a population of machines which include a variety of devices. These machines may include a wide variety of different types of transaction function devices and software and firmware programs. Given this variety of machines it may be difficult for a person who is responsible for the operation of such machines to know that a newly released change, update or upgrade offered by the banking machine provider or other entity, is applicable to the user's machines.
Thus there exists a need for a system and method through which operators of automated banking machines may be notified of updates, upgrades, fixes, patches or other conditions that may be pertinent to the machines that they operate.